Assault on the Bat Cave!
The Main Man! is the nintyith episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date January 26, 2013 Teaser Aquaman and Omac rival to see who is the best of the best, while Batman asks for their support against Amazo! Main Plot Lobo brings the 9th fractual of Equinox for testing, only to cause Equinox to take control of the Watchtower to damage it. Trivia *Batman makes his first mark of the 80's version! *Villains Equinox created to destroy Batman and the Justice League: Bane, Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, Riddler, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy (defeated by Batman), Count Veritgo, Merlyn, Clock King, Ding Dong Daddy, Crazy Quilt, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb (defeated by Green Arrow), Black Manta, Ocean Master, King Shark, Fisherman, Charhybdis, Syren and Dr. Octopus (defeated by Aquaman), Babyface, , ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Martian Manhunter), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Elongated Man), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Blue Beetle), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Booster Gold), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Guy Gardner), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Fire), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Ice), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Rocket Red), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Captain Atom), ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Metamorpho) and ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? (defeated by Kid Flash) *In the end, the Watchtower was destroyed by a self-destruct switch by Lobo to destroy Equinox's 9th fractual, and Batman's arm will be healed, and Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin protect Gotham, Red Arrow protects Star City, while Green Arrow gets his wounds tended by Black Canary, Aquaman lost his left hand, Blue Beetle and Booster Gold recide at Beetle's house to heal, Rocket Red is returned to Russia to have his wounds tended by his family, Guy Gardner is rested at Oa to recover from his injuries, Kid Flash's legs are broken as he is taken care of Barry, Iris and Jay, Ice is healing at her country with her mother, and Fire will rest in Brazilla to tend to her arm, with Elongated Man, Martian Manhunter and Metamorpho the only ones to heal their wounds, due to the fact that they have stretch powers, Sue Dibny, Black Lightning, Katana, Geo-Force, Halo, Looker and Gypsy will aid them in the Hall of Justice, the injuries will be gone in 15 days, a couple of weeks. Quotes ??? Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Jeff Bennett as OMAC/Captain Marvel *Troy Baker as Amazo *Brad Garrett as Lobo *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner/Green Arrow *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Oded Fehr as Equinox Category:Episodes